


The Willow

by jasminefiregreen



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bella Swan, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Edward Is Less Of A Creep, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Less Romeo and Juliet, Mental Health Issues, More Meaningful and Healthier Relationships, No Renesmee Cullen, No Vampire/Human Baby, Panic Attacks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminefiregreen/pseuds/jasminefiregreen
Summary: Willow Swan is happy to be back in Forks. She missed the rain, nature, and her father. Her sister, Bella, didn't feel the same, but this was a new beginning for Willow. One without her mother breathing down her neck while constantly reminding her of the past. A whole new life and nothing could wreck it, except for a pair of golden eyes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, Folks, I've never used AO3 for anything but reading, so this is gonna be a new experience for me. This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net and it will now be updated and posted on both Fanfiction.net and AO3. I'm going to post updates bi-weekly until this work is in the same place, chapter wise, as the one of Fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoy this story. It gets better. I wrote the beginning when I was around 14, so it's a bit rough :/

January 17, 2005

Forks, a town covered in constant rainfall and was smaller than most of the malls in Phoenix. There was no downside to moving here. I was getting away from my overbearing mother who wanted me to be just like Bella and it was an added plus that it was raining all the time. I glanced over at Bella who was in the seat next to me. She probably wouldn't agree with me. She loved all the sun and dryness of Phoenix and she loved our mother. This was going to a personal hell for her and a paradise for me. I grinned and looked out the window, enjoying the view of the clouds.

The car ride was filled with an awkward silence. Charlie really hadn't said anything besides a few quick 'hello's and now the silence was becoming highly noticeable. I just watched from the backseat as my dad tried to start a conversation with pathetic results.  
“Your hair is longer,” Charlie commented and I rolled my eyes. Really? Was that the best he could come up?  
“I cut it since last time I saw you.” Bella shot the conversation down with a well-aimed strike.  
“Guess it grew out again,” Charlie answered and I almost chuckled at the awkwardness. Bella just nodded and the car filled with silence once again.  
“How's your mom?” He asked after a few minutes and I grimaced. Renee and I didn't have the best of relationships. She wanted me to be the perfect daughter and I just wanted to be me. We even managed to get into a giant fight about me leaving Phoenix. Renee had no problems with Bella going to Forks, but I was a whole other ballgame. I was apparently going to get into too much trouble without Renee breathing down my neck. She was going to force me to stay until Bella stepped in and told her she would be more comfortable with me coming with her.  
“Good,” Bella answered Charlie snapping out of my thoughts.  
Thanks to Bella's one-word answers we rode in silence as we drove closer and closer to Forks. We drove past a sign that said the population of Forks was 3,246 and I was thoroughly surprised. I was expecting something in the hundreds.  
About 15 minutes later we were at Charlie's house. I had forgotten what it had looked like, probably because I spent most of my time out of the house exploring. It was an old two-story house that wasn't exactly small, but it was pretty cozy.  
The inside of the house was...warm. I saw Bella wince at a picture of herself on the wall. Luckily, I didn't find many with me in them. I didn't stay still for photos when I was younger; I never stopped moving back then.  
“I put Grandpa's old desk in your room,” Charlie told Bella and then turned to me, “and I managed to find another one for yours.” Thank the lord that I didn't have to share a room with Bella. I love the girl, but I really like privacy. “And I cleared some shelves in the bathroom for you two.” Bella grimaced and I chuckled softly.  
“That's right. One bathroom.” She complained.  
“I'll just put these up in your rooms.” Charlie started to haul our bags up the stairs, but I stopped him and grabbed my own bag. I grinned at his questioning look.  
“Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, you are getting pretty old.” I joked and he smiled. We carried the bags upstairs while Bella followed.

Charlie left us alone to unpack and I retreated to my new room. The walls were painted dark red color and had hand-painted roses on the walls. There was a bed tucked into the far corner that had a light red comforter on it. There was a small oak desk in the corner next to the bed that had a computer sitting on top of it. The room was perfect and Charlie even remembered that I loved the color red. I grinned and flopped onto my bed. This was going to be the start of something good. I didn't have Renee watching my every move, I was surrounded by trees, and it was already raining. I got out of bed and started to unpack my clothes and put them in the closet near the door when there was a honk from outside. I looked out the window and saw a reddish-orange pickup truck that looked to be a few decades old. I decided to get a better look at it, so I started to make my way downstairs.

Charlie was saying hello to the new arrivals when Bella and I made it outside. There was a kid that looked to my age with long black hair. He and Charlie helped a man on the passenger side into a wheelchair. He looked to be in his late forties, maybe fifties, but his eyes held a twinkle of mischief that I could recognize from a mile away.  
“Bella, Willow, you remember Billy-” I stopped listening to whatever Charlie was saying and gave the man a big hug.  
“Hey Billy, how 'ya doing?” I asked with a smile and stepped back to get a good look at him. He hadn't really changed after all the years and I could still remember messing with his wheelchair when he wasn't looking.  
“Glad, you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you two told him you were coming.”  
“Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill.” Charlie threatened and started to go back over to Bella.  
“Right after I ram you in the ankles!” The two grown men then decided to rough house and I made it over to Bella.  
“I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little kids.” I heard the guy who came with Billy tell Bella and I smirked. I recognized his name and stepped closer to the two, making myself known.  
“Hey, aren't you that kid who broke his arm falling down a hill?” I asked playfully and he glared at me.  
“Pushed. I was pushed down that hill, by you!” I shrugged.  
“Pushed. Fell. What's the difference?”  
“Are they always like this?” Bella asked while staring at Charlie and Billy. Did she really not remember all our summers down here? I know it has been a couple years, but I could remember our summers in Forks as if it was yesterday.  
“It's getting worse with old age.” Jacob joked. Then the two GROWN men stopped fighting and Charlie went up and patted the hood of the old truck.  
“So, what do you think of your homecoming gift?” Charlie asked Bella and she froze.  
“No way. The truck is for me?”  
“Just bought it off Billy, here.” Bella was still frozen in shock and I think the guys were getting worried she didn't like it.  
“I rebuilt the engine and-” Jacob started explaining nervously, but Bella interrupted him.  
“It's perfect!” Bella smiled and I turned to Charlie who was looking proud.  
“So, got anything for me?” I asked him and he looked a little embarrassed.  
“Well, I know that you like classic cars...” Now, he had me interested.  
“And?”  
“You would have to help build it and find parts....” Charlie drew out the suspense.  
“Please, do go on.” I gestured for him to hurry up.  
“Jacob may have 67' Chevy Impala that he was thinking about fixing it up. I think with a little persuasion he could be convinced to sell it to you.” I smiled so hard I was surprised my face didn't split in two.  
“You're serious, right? This isn't some mean practical joke?” He nodded and I gave him a big hug. “Thank you!” I then skipped over to Jacob and started laying on the charm. By the time he and Billy were leaving he had already agreed to sell it to me for dirt cheap after he finished fixing it up. I would have to buy the parts and give him a hand in fixing it, but it was still a great deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Willow share a math class, Jessica and Willow DO NOT get along, and Willows plans to harass Edward for being a dick to her sister.

January 18, 2005

I had ridden to school with Bella the next day since it would be a long time before the Impala would be ready to drive. It ran pretty well but was as noisy as a tractor. When we got to school we headed towards the office to get our schedules. We didn't have any classes together, so we agreed to meet up at lunch.  
I managed to make it to my first class in a few minutes and considered myself lucky that no one had felt the need to introduce themselves. In fact, I managed to stay unnoticed by most of my classmates. There only seemed to be two people who had even noticed an extra person in the room; the teacher and the guy who sat next to me. He kept glancing my way every now and then with a curious expression on his face. After the third time I had gotten a little annoyed, so I waited for him to do it again. When he looked over at me I looked him right in the eyes and held his gaze.  
“Alright, this is the fourth time you've looked over here. What do you want?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Are you new here?” He asked and I rolled my eyes.  
“What do you think?” I asked sarcastically and waited for a beat. I hoped he would get the hint that I didn't want to talk, but apparently, he was thick. “This is my first day,” I answered him in a defeated tone. He smiled and I noticed that he quite the hottie. He had hair the color of bronze, and yes I know that sounds corny, and dark eyes that were almost black. He even had a face that most models would kill for. The typical pretty boy.  
“How do you like Forks?” He asked and I groaned. Normally, I would be trying to pay attention to the teacher or sleeping, but this kid seemed intent on having a conversation.  
“Alright, I'll answer five of your questions if you leave me alone after.” I held out my hand for him to shake on it, but he ignored my hand and just nodded.   
“Deal. What's your name?”  
“Willow, yours?”  
“Edward. Why did you move?”  
“To get away from my overbearing mother.” Two questions down, three more to go.  
“Siblings?”  
“A sister.”  
“Music?”  
“I prefer books, music is just noise to me.” He looked at me with shock and I shrugged. He paused and seemed to think over his last question.  
“Am I really annoying you?” He asked with humor in his voice.  
“Yes. I could be napping right now.” I answered honestly. He just smiled at me and then turned his attention back to the teacher and left me alone per our agreement. I immediately relaxed and managed to pay attention to the teacher for about 5 minutes before I started to drift into sleep.

I woke up with a jolt about 30 minutes later to the bell ringing. I gathered all my books and went off to get to another class. Where nothing eventful happened and I managed to stay under the radar of my classmates...until lunch. I was planning on just seeing how Bella was doing and then recede into a corner to avoid my lovely peers. However, my plan was thwarted when Bella waved me over to her table where there were three people sitting. One was a blond kid who already seemed to be all over Bella and a brunette who had a stuck-up vibe practically oozing from her. There was also a guy with glasses and another brunette girl who seemed alright. I sighed and made my way over with my tray.  
“Hey Bells,” I said trying to sound happy and sat down next to her. “Who are your friends?”  
“Hey Will, this is Mike,” She pointed to the blonde, “Jessica,” the stuck-up one, “Eric,” the guy with glasses, “and Angela.” the other brunette. “Guys, this is my sister, Willow.” She introduced me and I faked a smile. I might as well try to get along with Bella's friends and it's not as if I hated people. I just didn't like most people.  
“So, how was your da-” I was about to ask Bella, but her attention was elsewhere. Bella's attention seemed to be focused on four people who walked through the cafeteria's doors. There was a short girl with spiky hair and a blond haired girl who looked like she belonged on the pages of a fashion magazine. There were two guys with them. One was a giant bear-like guy who had the blond glued to his side. The other was tall and lanky with curly blond hair. His eyes were a honey color and they seemed a little pained. All of them had pale skin and walked with grace. They practically danced over to their table.  
“Who are they?” Bella asked in an awed voice.  
“The Cullens,” Angela answered and Jessica leaned towards Bella and started gossiping.  
“Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago.” She told Bella in a quiet voice.  
“They kinda keep to themselves,” Angela commented and looked over at the table they were sitting at. It was just the four sitting at the table and it seemed like they were in their own little world, except for the little pixie. She kept glancing over at us, probably because she noticed Bella and Jessica staring.  
“Because they're all together,” Jessica said as if it was scandalous. “Like, together together. The blond girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett....they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal.”  
“Well, it's certainly not any of your business,” I said loud enough for Jessica to hear and she blushed red. She sent me a glare before continuing gossiping. I glanced back at the table and noticed that none of them were talking anymore. They couldn't hear us from way over here, could they?  
“Jess, they're not actually related,” Angela spoke up.  
“But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird...I think she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain, but no one really knows. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker.”  
“Maybe he'll adopt me.” Angela joked and I rolled my eyes. Then I saw Bella's head whip towards the cafeteria doors again. Her eyes were glued to some guy with bronze hair...wait.. bronze hair. It was the pretty boy who sat next to me in my first class.  
“Who's he?” Bella asked and I swear I could see hearts in her eyes.  
“That's Edward Cullen,” Jessica answered and my eyebrows rose in surprise. Apparently, pretty boy was a Cullen. He looked over at our table as if heard his name and he stares at Bella with curiosity. He continued to stare at her as he walked over to the table where the other Cullens sat.  
“He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care.” She said bitterly and I chuckled.  
“What? Did he turn you down?” I asked mockingly and she glared at me.  
“Anyway,” She said, pointedly ignoring me, “don't waste your time.”  
“I wasn't planning on it.” Bella lied and I chuckled. She looked at me with a questioning look. “What?”  
“You are such a bad liar. You totally have a thing for pretty boy.” I teased Bella and Jessica choked on whatever she was drinking.  
“What did you just call him?” Jessica asked in a shocked tone.  
“Pretty boy...because he's pretty and a boy,” I told her while rolling my eyes.  
“It's a thing she does. She gives nicknames to people so she can remember them.” Bella explained and Jessica nodded in understanding.  
“Do you have a nickname for everyone?”  
“Pretty much,” I answered  
“What's mine?” Jessica asked and I smirked.  
“Stuck-up Bitch,” I told her and I think smoke came out of her ears.

“Can't you just try to get along with people?” Bella asked me while we were driving back home after school.  
“I don't try to get along with people like her,” I told Bella.  
“You could have at least given her a chance,” Bella said with a long sigh and I decided to change the subject.  
“So, how was your first day of school?” I asked while using my Renee voice and Bella laughed softly.  
“It was odd...” She frowned slightly and I gestured for her to continue. “Well, I hit Mike in the head with a volleyball.”  
“The blond guy?” I asked and she nodded.  
“Then there was lunch, where you insulted Jessica.” She gave me a dirty look. “Then there was Biology.” She said with a huge sigh.  
“What happened in Biology?” I asked and I saw a glint of annoyance in her eyes.  
“Well, I had to sit next to Edward Cullen...”  
“I sat by him too and he wasn't too annoying. Besides, I thought you had the hots for him?”  
“I did, but the whole class he ignored me and acted like I was the plague. Then I saw him earlier in the office trying to switch out of the class. Honestly, What the hell is his problem?!”  
She looked at me expecting a response, but I just shrugged. I didn't think Edward was that bad, sure he wouldn't let me sleep and kept asking me questions, but he didn't seem like an asshole. “Want me to kick his ass?” I offered and Bella shook her head.  
“No, I'm going to ask him what the hell is his problem tomorrow.” She said with determination and I just nodded. I was still going to harass him, of course, but I would leave the glaring and confrontation to Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started my freshman year of college and that's my only excuse for not updating. Like, I have 17 chapters written out, this should not be an issue. Anyways, oops, I'm sorry for being late.


End file.
